


The Storm

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault a dofty fic based on the storm episode





	The Storm

Dom was standing at the window and looking out at the storm raging outside. Lofty was still not home and dom couldn't help picturing all the things that could happen to his husband. Dom knew that lofty hated storms but didn't know why, all lofty would say on the subject was the storms brought back painful memories. Dom decided to cook risotto to cheer lofty up when he finally got home. When lofty entered the flat he was shaking uncontrollably and looked like a drowned rat. Dom went to get his husband dry set of clothes while lofty took a long hot shower. Dom put the clean clothes on the sink and then went to make a hot coffee. Lofty came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Dom passed him a coffee and sat next to him.  
Lofty "thanks, I need a hot drink to warm me up"  
Dom "you're welcome, how was your shift?"  
Lofty "awful, we were under staff and overcapacity meaning we were run off our feet the whole shift, I'm surprised you weren't called in"  
Dom "I may have been but my mobile died"  
Lofty "really or did you turn it off on purpose?"  
Dom "maybe"  
Lofty "I'm just glad I got home safe"  
Dom "me too, how about some risotto?"  
Lofty "nah, I just want to stay here curled up with you"  
Dom "ok" lofty layed his head on dom's chest to listen to his heartbeat, reassuring himself that his husband was safe and waited for them storm to pass. He fell asleep listening to dom's heartbeat and dreamed about the stormy night 12 years ago when his mother never made it home from work.


End file.
